Our World
by Thunder Girl II
Summary: ¿Quien diría que me enamoraría del "chico malo" de la escuela? ¿Quien diría que el destino querría que el y yo estuviéramos juntos? Es inesperado, la vida te pone a prueba y si superas las pruebas avanzas, y si no te quedas en el mismo nivel. SasuSaku
1. Summary

SINOPSIS

¿Quien Diría Que me enamoraría del "malo chico" de la Escuela? ¿Quien Diría Que El Destino querría Que el y yo estuvieramos juntos? Es inesperado, la vida te Pone a prueba y si superas las Pruebas Avanzas, y si no te quedas en el Mismo Nivel.

Pero ... ¿a mí qué me Sucedió? El y yo nos arriesgamos, pero ¿de que nos arriesgamos? de TODO, por nuestro amor, por nuestra vida, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO..

Yo arriesgue mi vida por la de el y el arriesgo su libertad Por La mía.

¿A Que se le llama ESTO? Amor. ¿Como Inicia? Enamorándote ... Y yo ¿De Quien me enamore? Del Chico ESE Frío Que era cortante y distante, Pero Que Detrás de su apariencia, en su interior ... ocultaba un dulce un chico, tierno y Herido resultado de las Pruebas Que La Vida le ha de Puesto.

Así es señores .. me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico malo de Mi Escuela, Que al Principio FUE mi amigo ... al Cual le tenia sin cariño incomparable, sin cariño Que se convirtio en Amor.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno, una chica de 18 años, Reservada y buena estudiante. . Vivo en Konoha  
Mi mejor amiga: Ino y Mis amigos: Naruto, y Sai  
Me llevaba perfecto con Ellos, Eran los Mejores  
Mi vida con mi familia era agradable, mis papás se amaban mucho y yo me llevaba perfecto con ellos.

Esta es mi vida ... Esta es mi Historia ..

¿Que le Tendra El Destino Preparado a Sakura?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a inundar mi habitación, de nuevo clases. De hecho el inicio, ya habían concluido las clases de verano y era hora de regresar al colegio.  
Acto seguido, me levante, me duche y me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa verde, y unos converse negros.

Baje a desayunar con mi familia, se encontraban mis papas.

-Hija ¡que tengas buen día en el colegio! -Dijo sonriente mi papá mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.  
-Gracias -Le sonreí.  
-Bien -Dijo mi madre-  
-Nos vemos -Deposite un beso en su mejilla.  
-Espera Sakura -Tomo mi brazo con delicadeza- Te amo  
-Te amo mami -Sonreí amplia mente. -Adiós -Dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

Estaba sola en la calle y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, camine lo más rápido que pude ya que tocaron el timbre, no me encontré con Ino, supuse que la vería en clase y subí las escaleras hacia donde estaba mi casillero, camine aun mas rápido y sin querer tropecé con un chico

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Dijo fríamente el chico.  
-Perdón, no te vi. -Dije apenada y indignada, esta bien que me halla tropezado accidentalmente con el, pero no era para que me tratara así.  
-Pues fíjate molestia- Dijo mientras se iba.  
Eso me enfureció ¿Quien era ese estúpido? Solo lo vi de espaldas. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, con sus vaqueros y unos tenis.  
¿Quien es? Me preguntaba, pero ignore a mi mente y me marche rápidamente, me tocaba literatura y era necesario marcharme a mi salón, era el 17, bueno...eso dijeron cuando me entregaron los papeles. Fui a mi casillero correspondiente, lo abrí, guarde un par de cosas y me marche rápido. Aunque seguía preguntándome ¿quien era ese tipo?

Me dirigí rápidamente a clase, por suerte la profesora todavía no llegaba. Me sentí al lado de Ino, quien me recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola Ino–Comente mientras me sentaba y le sonreía  
-Sakura- Sonrió- Te extrañe amiga  
-Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea –Suspire y sonreí- ¿Y los chicos?  
-En clase de matemáticas…sufriendo –Dijo riendo y reímos. Enseguida, mi sonrisa se borro al ver entrar a un chico de ojos color onix, y cabello negro. Portaba una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros y sus tenis….esperen un instante.

¿El no era el chico que me dijo "Fíjate, molestia"?

Oh, si que lo era. En ese instante me comenzó a hervir la sangre…recordar el suceso me hizo enfurecerme ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-Nada –Dije fría  
-Vamos Sakura, te conozco ¿Qué pasa? –Comentó angustiada  
-¿Quién es el chico de allá? –Señale con mi dedo al de cabello negro.  
-Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo en un suspiro  
-¿Y porque en estos años de colegio jamás lo había visto?  
-Todos los recesos esta ausente, no le gusta mucho convivir, es aislado, tímido, grosero y frío –Comento en una mueca  
-Si te creo –Dije sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto curiosa  
-Tuve un "atentado con el" –Dije riendo.  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
-´Pues, me apresure, me tropecé con el…me dijo "Fíjate, molestia" y se marcho –Dije sonriendo.  
-¿Cómo puedes sonreír? –Pregunto indignada- Yo le soltaba una bofetada- yo reí ante su comentario.  
-No lo se, no creo que sea tan malo como lo pintan –Dije.  
-¡Lo es! Sakura, el es así y nada ni nadie lo cambiara –Dijo segura de lo que decía  
-No se…-Pause- Creo que no es como todos dicen que es…seria interesante averiguar quien es en realidad.. Sasuke Uchiha –Dije interesada. Ino solo volteo los ojos y miro para otro lado.

La profesora entro a la clase y comenzó a platicarnos que durante el ciclo haremos una obra. Dijo que todos participaríamos y que haríamos todos casting para ver quien se queda con los papeles principales, aunque todavía no quiere comentarnos cual será la obra.  
Tocaron el timbre, al fin, ya era receso. Ino se adelanto, tenia que ir al baño, mientras que yo me quede en el salón sola…o bueno eso creía yo, ya que Sasuke ahí se encontraba, viéndome con detenimiento. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Tome mis cosas mas rápido de lo normal y estaba a punto de irme del aula, pero Sasuke reaccionó antes que yo y cerro la puerta del salón evitando mi salida de este mismo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Dijo intimidante.  
-Eh….-Me costaba articular palabra ¡Que estúpida!  
-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por como te trate hace rato…creo que no es un buen comienzo –Dio sonriendo levemente ¿Qué le sucede a este chico? Primero me trata horrible y después es un poco ¿Amable? Que rayos le pasa?

-Eh…¿Qué te pasa? –Dije indignada- Primero me hablas mal y después me tratas amablemente.  
-No quería tratarte de esa manera, discúlpame –Dijo apenado, después de todo se comporto caballeroso, eso hablaba bien de el. ¡Tenia razón! No era como todos decían- Pero no quiero nada contigo, solo te pido una disculpa. –Y con eso me dio a entender que si es como todos dicen.  
-Ah Ok, esta bien- Y así me marche de el salón ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es bipolar? Primero desagradable…luego amable y al final igual que el inicio: desagradable.

Sasuke me abrió el paso para poder salir y rápidamente me marche, no soportaba seguir ahí con el.

Las clases corrieron igual de normales, los profesores no dejaron tarea, en si…ni clase nos daban, solo nos explicaban los temas que veríamos en el curso y lo que haríamos. ¡Que suerte!  
Llegue a mi casa y nadie estaba, mi padre estaba en sus oficinas y mi madre en su estética profesional. Mi familia era muy unida, todos los fines de semana convivíamos juntos todo el día ya que durante la semana por las actividades que tiene cada uno no logramos estar juntos del todo, pero somos muy unidos.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que saque mi laptop y me puse a checar mis redes sociales, nada interesante…..las creídas de la escuela subiendo fotos casi desnudas con demasiados "Me gusta", hombres colocándole Photoshop a sus fotos, etc. Siempre lo mismo. Guarde mi computador y me coloque algo cómodo, ya que no saldría, me puse unos shorts negros de licra, una polera blanca de tirantes y mis pantuflas de oso. Baje a la cocina por un bocadillo, me prepare fruta picada y me serví un poco de jugo de uva. ¡Listo! Ya tengo mi bocadillo. ¿Ahora qué hago? Decidí ver una película romántica, así que coloque la saga de Crepúsculo. Amaba esas películas…como Edward protegía a Bella con su vida, como la amaba, como la hacía sentir única. ¿Existirán hombres que protejan así a su pareja? Yo se que sí, pero ¿En dónde? Yo en particular, no creo en los príncipes azules, porque realmente ¡No existen! Pero..si existe: el amor verdadero. ¿Para mí que es el amor verdadero? El amor verdadero es sentir por alguien un sentimiento muy hermoso llamado: amor, es querer que esa persona no se separe de tu lado, es cuando esa persona se convierte en tu todo..se convierte en el aire que respiras, en los alimentos que consumes, la sangre que circula por tus venas, los latidos de tu corazón. Es aquella persona por la cual das la vida entera, por la cual sacrificas tu libertad, por la cual haces lo imposible e inimaginable. Es esa persona que causa sensaciones inexplicables en ti, la que al juntar su piel con la tuya te provoca escalofríos, la que con un beso te lleva al cielo y con la que una caricia estremece tus sentidos. En fin, el amor verdadero se que existe, aunque creo que para mí no lo es.  
Repentinamente sonó mi celular.

(Llamada)  
-Bueno –Dije

-¿Sakura? –Escuche una voz masculina ¿Quién será?

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunte confundida

-Sasuke –En ese instante me quede petrificada ¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha llamándome? No logre articular palabra -¿Sigues ahí?

-Eh…si –Dije como si a toda la zona de mis labios les hayan colocado anestesia

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Dijo, en ese instante me sentía..¿Estúpida?

-Eh…no se –Dije, perfecto ¡Es lo mejor que sabes decir Sakura! dijo mi Inner.

-Ah…..esta bien –Dijo apunto de colgar, ya que yo respondí rápidamente.

-Esta bien –Dije decidida ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Pero…espera un momento ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero de celular?

-Tengo mis contactos –Dijo riendo- ¿Dónde te veo?

-Conoces el parque que esta cerca del colegio?

-Si

-Nos vemos al rato –Dijo riendo un poco.

-Claro –Dije nerviosa –Nos vemos.

(Fin de la llamada)

¿Extraño no? No llevo ni un día de clases junto a Sasuke Uchiha y ya me invitó a salir. ¿Qué le sucede? Es raro…primero es grosero y desagradable y después es amable y caballeroso.  
En fin….no le quise dar tantas vueltas al asunto y cambie mi vestuario; por una blusa rosa palido, unos jeans azules y mis converse blancos. Me coloque un poco de maquillaje y cepille mi cabello. Deje una nota en el Refrigerador de la cocina diciendo: "Papás, voy a salir con un amigo. Llegando les cuento. Cuídense, los amo. Atte. Sakura".

Tome mi bolso con mis cosas y me fui rumbo al parque.

Mi amigi, el dobe de Naruto me dio el numero de teléfono de Sakura, ya que son buenos amigos. Así que decidí llamarla, por cierto…que lindo y original nombre: Sakura.

En fin, la llame y me contesto un poco..¿confundida? Tenia derecho al estarlo, mis cambios al tratarla son drásticos y mucha gente no esta adaptada a ellos, así que quería pedirle una disculpa e invitarla a salir.

(Llamada)

-Bueno –Dijo con su dulce voz

-¿Sakura? –Pregunte

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto confundida

-Sasuke –En ese instante pude notar que se quedo callada, como si mi voz le quitara el aliento-¿Sigues ahí?

-Eh…si –Dijo en un tono de impacto.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Dije un poco coqueto

-Eh…no se –Comentó insegura ¡Por favor di que si! Pensé

-Ah…..esta bien –Dije apunto de colgar, era lo mínimo que merecía por ser tan idiota

-Esta bien –Dijo decidida ¡Que bueno! - Pero…espera un momento ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero de celular?

-Tengo mis contactos –Dije riendo- ¿Dónde te veo?

-Conoces el parque que esta cerca del colegio?

-Si

-Nos vemos al rato –Dije riendo un poco.

-Claro –Dijo nerviosa –Nos vemos.

(Fin de la llamada)

Terminando la corta llamada, me dirigí al parque en mi moto. Y ahí la vi, sentada en una de las bancas del parque profundamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El primer Capitulo!

Porfavor denle una oportunidad a mi Fic.

Reviews, ya sean criticas para mejorar o la petición para que siga el Fic, las acepto.

Sayo! *

-ShiMay


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Pude sentir como alguien tocaba mi hombro con delicadeza, y era.. Sasuke.

-Hola –Sonreí levemente.

-Hola –Sonrió. Por primera vez lo veía sonreír.

-Bien…..-Dije completamente nerviosa- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Quieres un helado? –Comento un tanto ¿entusiasmado?

-Claro –Sonreí.

Y así fue…Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a el lugar de postres que se encontraba en el parque, pedimos los helados y esperamos unos minutos en las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que Sasuke lo rompió.

-Sakura -Suspiró- Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento raro –Hizo una mueca.

-Entiendo Sasuke..-Dije aliviada, sinceramente tenia derecho a yo estar indignada, pero por algo es así, por algo son sus cambios.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos, yo reí por su expresión.

-Claro que si tonto –Comenté riendo un poco y dando un pequeño golpe a su hombro.

-Gracias molestia–Sonrió

-¡Hey, no me digas así! –Me quejé, estábamos tomando más confianza.

-Te digo como yo quiera –Comenzó a reír.

-¡Ya veras Uchiha! –Dije desafiante

-¿Qué me vas a hacer pequeña salvaje? –Dijo arqueando una ceja

-¿Me dijiste salvaje? –Comenté ofendida, cuando en realidad me quería ganar la risa

-Exacto….salvaje –Dijo riendo.

-Eres malo –Hice cara de niña pequeña, el río por mi gesto.

-Tu también lo eres –Dijo aun riendo.

-Claro que no. ¡¿O yo te dije salvaje?! –Grite riendo.

-No –Siguió riendo

-Entonces serás un puma salvaje –Dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué puma? –Sonrío

-Por tu cabello –Dije

-¿Mi cabello? ¿Qué tiene? –Se veía tan gracioso tocando su cabello que no pude evitar reír- ¿De que te ríes?

-De tu cara Sasuke –Reí- Eres un puma salvaje por el color de tu cabello y ojos –Sonreí.

-Gracias por el apodo –Sonrió y comencé a reír.

-Vamos….tu eres un puma y…¿Yo que soy? –Dije curiosa

-Una conejita salvaje –Dijo y yo me quede confundida

-¿Por qué conejita?- Arquee una ceja.

-Porque tu carita es como la de los conejos, suave. Y a parte da ternura –Sonrió tímidamente. Yo me ruborice un poco.

-Ok puma salvaje –Sonreí, en ese instante llegaron los helados y continuamos haciendo bromas y riendo.

Sasuke es un chico genial.

No es como todos dicen, es agradable, carismático, gracioso, amigable, caballeroso, tierno. ¿Cómo pueden juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo? No lo se…solo se que este es el inició de una linda amistad.

* * *

Martes por la mañana, segundo día de clases. Me levante rápidamente, me duche y me puse un vestido rosa palido.

Baje a desayunar y ahí se encontraba mi padre.

-Buenos días pequeña –Dijo mi padre.

-Buenos días –Bese su mejilla. -¿Y mamá?

-Salió de urgencia hija –Dijo papá, yo me desilusione un poco ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Oh…-Agache la mirada- ¿Por qué?

-La llamaron de la estética, al parecer vendrá un estilista importante a visitarla.

-Que felicidad –Sonreí- Bien me voy a la escuela.

-¿No quieres que te lleve? –Dijo mi padre amablemente.

-No gracias papi. Te quiero –Bese su mejilla y me fui directo al instituto.

Al llegar al colegio me encontré con todos.

-Hola –Les sonreí a todos

-Hola Sakura -Dijeron al unísono

-Que bien te ves Sakura chan! ¿Qué tal con Sasuke? –Dijo Naruto.

-Genial –Sonreí- No es como todos piensan.

-No es mal tipo –Sonrío Naruto–Me cae bien.

-Pero no lo conoces –Dijo Sai confundido.

-No necesito conocerlo para saber que no es mal tipo –Comentó Naruto.

-Así se dice Naruto –Dije abrazandolo.

-¿Por qué no le hablamos Shikamaru? –Dijo Chouji

-Si no es molesto ¿Claro, por qué no? –Respondio Shikamaru

-¡Perfecto! Ya voy por el –Sonreí. Tome mi celular y lo llame

(Llamada)

-Hey ¿Dónde estas?

-Detrás de ti

-¿Qué? –Grité y me voltee para así reencontrarme con su rostro, que por cierto…era hermoso.

(Fin de la llamada)

-Me asustaste tonto –Dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro, el río.

-¿Cómo estas conejita salvaje? –Sonrío

-Bien gracias, puma salvaje ¿Y tu? –Sonreí

-Bien –Sonrío.

-Los chicos quieren conocerte –Sonreí tímida –Vamos.

-No se –Hizo una mueca

-¿Por qué? –Lo mire confundida

-Que tal si me tachan..como todos –Suspiro- Del raro.

-Vamos –Sonreí- Mis amigos no son así.

-No se -Volvió a hacer una mueca

-Por favor –Lo mire tierna.

-Esta bien –Sonrió levemente.

-Vamos

Nos dirigimos hacia los chicos. Se llevaron genial, Sasuke comenzó a entrar en un ambiente de confianza gracias a Naruto y a mi, ya que nos conocía.

Las clases transcurrieron normales. En la salida me junte con Sai y Ino quienes no dejaban de mirarse como unos tortolos enamorados. Ya sabia que lo estaban, solo que no querían admitirlo.

Sai fue a dejar a Ino a su hogar, yo preferí caminar.

En el trayecto de la escuela a mi casa una moto se detuvo enfrente de mi, evitando el seguimiento de mi camino.

-Te llevo conejito..-Dijo Sasuke.

-Con casco no te reconocí –Reí

-Ok, espera –Dijo retirándose el casco, permitiéndome observar su perfecto cabello.

-Que cambio –Reí, el me acompaño en mi risa.

-Te llevo –Sonrió

-No quiero molestarte –Sonreí tímida.

-Claro que no, sube

-Gracias –Me subí la moto, le di la dirección de mi hogar y comenzó a acelerar. No pude evitar sentir que la adrenalina corría por mi sangre. Me aferre al pecho de Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza. Su pecho era suave, a pesar de las chaquetas que traía encima.

-Llegamos –Dijo riendo.

-¿De que te ríes? –Lo mire confundida

-¿Nunca te has subido a una moto? –Preguntó

-Eh, no .Reí tímidamente.

-Lo note –Comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes? –Le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-Note como estabas asustada –Sonrío- La adrenalina corría por tus venas y tu pulso estaba acelerado- ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pensé

-Tienes razón –Sonreí

-Bien, me voy conejita –Dijo mientras se colocaba el casco.

-Adiós pumita –Sonreí.

-Adiós Sakura-Sonrío y dicho esto se marcho.

* * *

La semana transcurrió rápido y ya era viernes. Llegue del colegio un poco exhausta, el regresar a clases no me cayo del todo bien.

Me puse unos short de jean, una polera negra de manga corta y mis zapatillas Converse.

Baje a la cocina por un bocadillo, y me encontré con una grata sorpresa: ¡Mi mamá!

-Mami –Corrí a abrazarla y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Cariño –Sonrió- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial ¿Y tu?

-Perfecto cariño –Sonrió ampliamente- Unos estilistas americanos vendrán a hacer proyectos conmigo –Volvió a sonreír

-¡Que felicidad mami! –La abracé

-Pero tu no te salvas…..-Sonrió y me miro.

-¿Qué hice? –La mire inocentemente.

-Tu vida amorosa….-Dijo y sonreí

-Mami, no quiero relacionarme ahora con alguien

-Lo se hija, pero….no se –Pausó- Siento que hay alguien.

-¿Cómo? –La mire confundida

-Siento que se aproxima alguien, que se robara tu corazón y el amor de esta pequeña –Toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice.

-Gracias mami –Reí- Pero por ahora quiero que todo circule normal

-Entiendo…-Sonrió y miro el reloj- Tengo que ir por unas cosas a la oficina. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro –Sonreí.

Nos subimos al auto y durante el trayecto hablamos del trabajo y la escuela. Al llegar mi mamá entro al edificio,en donde trabajaba, yo solo espere afuera.  
Comencé a observar para todos lados y vi a lo lejos una figura varonil familiar.  
Y efectivamente, era Sasuke…tal y como lo había sospechado. Lo observe con detenimiento, se encontraba cargando a una pequeña como de ocho años aproximadamente.

-Pumita salvaje –Dijo la pequeña riendo

-Shh –Dijo Sasuke mientras reía.

-Quiero conocer a tu novia- Dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-No es mi novia –Aclaró.

-Lo que sea –Sonrío la pequeña –La quiero conocer.

-Pronto pequeña –Sonrío Sasuke, la cargo y le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire.

No había conocido esta fase de Sasuke, el Sasuke tierno. Se veía hermoso de esta forma. El Sasuke tierno y amoroso. Jamás pensé verlo de esta manera.

-Sa..Sakura- Dijo mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Hola Sasuke –Sonreí tímida

-¿Qué haces….a…aquí? –Comenzó a tartamudear

-Tranquilo –Sonreí- Acabo de llegar con mi madre.

-Oh ya veo .-Sonrío tímidamente- ¿No viste nada o si?

-¿De que? –Me hice la desentendida, no quería comerte un error y mucho menos incomodarlo.

-De nada, olvídalo- Suspiro aliviado.

-¿Tu hermanita? –Dije señalando a la pequeña que jugaba con sus amiguitas.

-No, es mi prima –Sonrió tiernamente mientras miraba a la pequeña. No entiendo ¿Por qué Sasuke no quiere que conozcamos lo tierno que es? Yo quisiera conocerlo de esa manera.

-Esta hermosa –Sonreí

Gracias –Sonrió- Tu también eres hermosa.

-Gracias –Sonreí y me ruborice.

-Bien, ya nos vamos -Dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña.

-Adiós Sakura- Dijo dulcemente la pequeña haciendo el gesto de despedida con su mano.

-Adiós princesita –Sonreí.

-Adiós –Dijo Sasuke sonriéndome.

-Hasta luego –Sonreí.

Mi mamá salió con unos bolsos en la mano. La recibí con un caluroso abrazo y nos marchamos a la casa.

Sasuke me dijo "hermosa" que lindo de su parte. Aunque quiero conocer al verdadero Sasuke en todas sus fases y para lograrlo tengo que convertir en una muy buena amiga de el.

* * *

El segundo Capitulo! Gracias por tus reviews Kiome17

Sayo!

-ShiMay


End file.
